


Addicted to the violence within

by sweetbuthellapsycho_crazymind1_2_6



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbuthellapsycho_crazymind1_2_6/pseuds/sweetbuthellapsycho_crazymind1_2_6
Summary: Lily is staying with her mother and her latest lover for some time and the worst thing Harry expected happens and it turns out that Lily‘s not the only one who needs to be rescued!





	1. Always trust your inner thoughts

It was already 11a.m. by the time Harry woke up this morning. He hadn‘t slept that long in months now and he was glad Draco hadn‘t tried to wake him because obviously, that would have ended in a total disaster.

Still a little sleepy Harry went to the bathroom attached to their bedroom, got rid of his boxers and stepped into the shower. After he finished his morning routine and got dressed again he went downstairs towards the kitchen.

As he entered he got a little confused by the fact that Draco wasn‘t there, sitting at the table reading the daily prophet, like he usually was, but then he remembered that Dray wanted to pick up Scorpius from his Mothers‘ and he relaxed. Harry had already missed his youngest son, although he had also enjoyed the time without any of their children being around. It was the first time after almost a year now that he and Draco had some alone-time together.

James and Al left two days ago to complete their school year and on the same day Lily went to stay with Ginny for three weeks.  
Harry was a little concerned about this matter because lately Ginny started dating a certain former Slytherin called Blaise Zabini and the fact that Harrys sixth sense told him not to trust Blaise caused his worries when it came to his daughter. Besides he couldn‘t rely on Ginnys ability to think straight anymore, because throughout the last five months she dated several guys who either seemed to be huge assholes who just used her in one or another way or it was the other way round and she just used them as a way to cope with her struggles, when the alcohol wasn‘t strong enough anymore.  
So the only reason Lily was allowed to visit her mother was because Blaise was one of Draco’s friends back at Hogwarts and he assured Harry that Blaise is absolutely harmless.  
Nevertheless Harrys concerns weren‘t vanishing and soon enough it should be proved that his sixth sense wasn‘t failing, because in the end it never did!


	2. Some don‘t deserve to live

It happened one week after the day Scorpius came home. That day after dinner the three of them were lying on the couch watching one of Scorps favourite movies, who was satisfied cuddled up between Harry and Draco.  
Suddenly the fire place in front of them lit up in green flames and they saw their eldest sons face appear in the flames.

Harry and Draco immediately startled up and exchanged a quick worried look. Harry liftet Scorpius into his lap and Draco was the first to speak. „James, what happened? Is everything ok with you and Al?“

„Yeah, we‘re fine but we think there‘s something wrong with Lils! Moms owl sent a letter this morning, but she wasn‘t the one writing us. As it seems Lils got badly hurt because she had to write with her left hand and that‘s the reason we don‘t exactly know what she wanted to tell us cause we weren‘t able to identify the last bit of the letter but it must have something to do with Moms new boyfriend. I think she is hella scared because she doesn‘t want me to tell you anything about this!“  
Harrys shocked look turned into anger and Draco, also boiling inside spoke as calm as he could „James, Honey you did the right thing! Now go and look after your brother! We will take care of Lily, so don‘t worry about it, okay! We‘ll figure out what happened and then we‘ll contact you as soon as possible. We love you and your brother!

„Love you too dad, I‘ll take care of Al, please help Lils, I‘m really scared!“

Now it was Harry who answered with a trembling voice „Listen James, everything will be good, okay! If something happened to Lily we‘ll get her out of there as quickly as we can.“

„Tell her I did it because I love her and I care about her!“, with these words he disappeared out of the fire place, right after him the flames did the same.

„Is Lily in danger?“, Scorp asked with a quiet and scared voice. The 7 year old boy looked fairly anxious at both of his dads and Harry tightened his grip around his sons tiny body and said „Don‘t worry, little one! Your dad and I will make sure that Lily is safe and nothing happens to her! Do you trust us?“  
„Yeah, of course I do Daddy, I know you can make everything ok again!“, Scorp said and hugged his small arms around Harrys neck.

Harry smiled sadly and looked over to his husband. The next words he silently formed with his lips so that Scorp wouldn‘t hear them! „I‘LL KILL HIM!“


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly they organized someone to look after Scorpius while they were gone. Gladly they had Hermione, who was always happy to take care of the children. 

After she arrived Harry and Draco left the house through the fire place and a second later they stood in Ginnys living room. Before Harry could get close to the door which lead to the hallway and the staircase up to Lilys room, Ginny entered to look who her unexpected guests were. Harry noticed a big red and purple wound around her right eye and her upper lip was thick and even slid open in one place.  
When she saw them she looked surprised and though she tried to hide it, Harry could see the fear in her eyes.

Before she could ask Harry answered „Ginny, we‘re here to take our daughter home! We have the impression that she‘s not safe here and obviously she‘s not the only one.“

„That‘s not true Harry, she‘s totally fine, you‘re worrying for nothing.“, she tried to defend herself.

Now Draco spoke with a dangerous voice and Ginny winced a little at his harsh tone. „Look, Ginny we aren‘t that stupid, we wanna see her now! Besides where‘s Blaise?“

„You have no right to came into my house and speak with me like that! She is MY daughter and it‘s none of your business where my boyfriend is spending his time!“, she nearly shouted now.

Harry knew she lied and he wasn‘t able to listen to her any longer so he just pushed her out of the way and sprinted upstairs, towards Lilys old bedroom. He could hear Draco right behind him.

He opened the door and what he saw was much worse than he had expected.


End file.
